Out of Paradise
by Ailenaria
Summary: What if there was such a thing as too much protection? What if Renesmee rebelled? Perhaps its time for a normal life again. And what happens when She sees Jacob again?...
1. Chapter 1

I took a breath as I looked up to the sky. The clouds moving slowly and the tops of the trees far above me, leaves rustling in the wind. The smell of flowers in the meadow, just starting to bloom. _This is perfect,_ I thought, but soon I was pulled from my daze by the sound of familiar footsteps headed towards me. I looked up at the tall man, and he smiled his warm smile. I smiled back and he spoke, "Wake up Rene."

I woke with a start to find myself back in my dark bedroom. "Come on Rene, wake up!" So I got up and walked along the cold floor, until I opened the door to find a much stressed but still smiling face. "I'm awake. Happy?" I said making sure to scowl.

"That's the spirit! Ok, this is import—"

"What does he want?"

"He wants to see you right away, he said it's urgent."

"Ugh, I hate when he says that. Ok, tell him 15 minutes. Thanks Isaac."

"Anytime." He said with a smile before heading off. I went back to my room and got dressed. As I looked in the mirror I examined myself carefully; my brown eyes, the way my eyelashes frame them just-so, and my reddish-brown hair hitting just below my collarbone. I thought I was pretty, at least somewhat, though I would never compare to my mother. No, I couldn't think about her. About them. About _him_. So I just looked at my reflection, and ask the same question I'd asked a thousand times before. _How, Renesmee, did you possibly end up here? _ I hated myself for it still, for running away. Leaving my family behind to wonder where I was, if was hurt, or dead. I loved them so dearly but I had to do it, there is such a thing as too much protection. I was so heavily guarded from the world that I couldn't take it anymore. I had to escape, so I did. And never looked back. I decided to find others of my kind, to reach out to them, and let them know they weren't alone. That's how I met Isaac. He was from a small village in Brazil, and it was by chance that I found him when he was young, only months old and dealing with grief that he killed his mother. His aunt was caring for him and asked me to take him with me on my travels, so I could teach him about this kind of life. I did so and promised to keep him safe. That was 6 years-ago, and we've been friends ever since. I pulled myself from my thoughts and put on the black cape that was my uniform, and then walked to the main chambers. They were waiting, all three sets of deep crimson eyes staring into mine. I still got an eerie feeling whenever in the presence of the Volturi.

"Hello Renesmee," Aro spoke, "how pleasant to see you."

"Hello Aro. Marcus, Caius." I gave a small bow before Aro spoke again.

"It has come to my attention that you wanted to make request to us?"

"Yes."

"Ah, yes. Do proceed."

"Thank you." I took a deep breath out of nervousness, and then finally said "For the last 8 years, I have served you without question. I came of my own freewill and swore to uphold your law. I am proud of the work I was able to do in locating hybrids, and I am grateful that you accepted Isaac here. But I'm starting to want to see my family and friends. I miss them. And I was cruel to leave them without any explanation, or letter, or anything. So I would like to ask to go home."

I stood silently as they looked back and forth to one another, and then gave an agreeing nod. I wasn't sure when my knees had started to shake but I could tell they noticed it as well.

"We have come to a decision…"

I couldn't breathe, or feel anything.

"We decided that since you came of your own freewill that you may leave the same way."

"So I can go?"

"I admit I will miss your talents, but yes you may go."

"Wow…I…Thank you."

Aro simply nodded which I took as dismissal and started to leave.

"Oh, and Renesmee… Don't forget you are always welcome to return if you wish."

"I'll remember." And then I left them alone. I walked back smiling, thinking of my parents, my family, and _him_. I still couldn't think his name just yet.

And I smiled, thinking of home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N Thank you for reading! Please enjoy.**

xXxXx

I walked to my room smiling when I saw Isaac.

"Hey Rene, What do you look so happy about?"

I grabbed his hand and showed him the conversation with the Volturi.

"Wow, so this means you're leaving?" He sounded sad.

"Yeah, but I hope you visit me, we _will_ still see each other."

"You're right, besides I can never get rid of you, I never get any space!" He joked.

"Yeah right!" I laughed "I'll miss you but I need this."

"I know." He hugged me. I knew it would be hard for him but he needed to be on his own more than he knew. I had been taking care of him for the first couple years, until he got taller than me it seems, and then he decided he wanted to care for me. We traveled together and did what the Volturi asked, but we were very close still.

"Well, I'm leaving in the morning, so I'd better go pack." I said

"I'll see you off."

I couldn't help but smile "I'm glad"

xXxXx

I was in my meadow, looking at the sky. There were birds in the trees, singing their happy songs, and the grey clouds brought their own sort of happiness. I closed my eyes and heard those footsteps. When I looked up _he_ was there, arms outstretched, waiting. I ran to him, but it was too late, he'd disappeared, and the meadow was gone. Instead I was in Italy, with the Volturi watching me.

I woke panting. I already knew that the dreams lied, that's all they did. But it didn't matter because today I'm going home. Home. Forks. I never thought that I could say it again. I packed everything I owned into a sturdy backpack, and then got dressed. I chose my favorite teal sweater and some dark jeans tucked into black leather boots. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and grabbed what money I had and I was ready. I had wanted to run home, but thought better of it, and decided to fly until I got to Seattle. I could run the rest of the way.

Isaac was at my door when I left. He gave me a sad smile and said he'd miss me and we hugged. It took everything I had to keep from crying right there.

"I can't believe you're going, but I hope your family is happy to see you." He said

"So do I, to be honest I'm very nervous. But it'll all work out, I know it." I smiled at him. It was true, I was nervous but I knew that it was right.

"I guess this is goodbye." He said, frowning.

"No! No goodbyes. How about see you later?"

"See you later then."

And with that I left the chambers, and left Volterra. For good.

xXxXx

Once I was settled on my plane I thought back to that fateful day, when I ran away from home. I was only 4 years-old, though physically about 12. I'd always loved being a Cullen, but somewhere in the back of my mind I was bothered. You see, my family loved me, and I loved them all very much. And they were also very protective of me, in case the Volturi returned or there was an animal after me or I got lost. But there was a point when it became too much. I mentioned wanting to travel, and they would say I couldn't go alone. It was too much for me, and I decided to take matters into my own hands.

The problem was how to do it. Running from vampires with amazing hearing and _mind reading_ was not an easy task. It was all about timing it right. My Mom had told me that the family was going on a hunting trip, all except for Alice and me. To keep me safe. I had it all arranged and worked out how much time it would take to leave once I had a distraction. The problem was Jacob. He had come to see me that morning to discuss something 'serious'. It was about the Imprint, and what all it meant, for both of us. While I thought it was great, and I was flattered to find out that I was his soul mate, it was the perfect excuse. I knew it would hurt him, and that hurt me, but I needed him to believe that I left because I couldn't handle it. So that morning I waited for everyone to leave until I was alone with Alice.

"Hey Aunt Alice, did you want to go hunting?" I asked.

"Well, I did just a little, but it means I get some quality time with you!" she said enthusiastically.

"You know, I'm really ok here by myself. You could catch up…"

"I don't think your mom and dad would like that, and the last thing I need is Edward ripping my head off." She smirked.

"Well, I could have Jake come over to watch me. He'd be here in a flash!" I almost had her now…

"Maybe…" she looked thoughtful, "Ok! I'm going and call Jacob. And be good, though I know you will." She winked and smiled at me.

"Have fun, I'll call him now." I smiled widely. And with that she disappeared out the door. And my smile fell. _That may be the last time you see her _I thought. I waited until I could no longer hear her running before I even moved. This was my chance; I had maybe 2 hours before anyone thought anything was wrong. I ran at full speed to the cottage my parents and I lived in, then went to my room and grabbed my little backpack with some clothes, shoes and a little money. I went to my dresser and picked up the locket my mom had given me long ago. Such a sad time. I stuck it in my bag, and then I found the bracelet Jacob had made for me, and that was it. The tears came so fast as I gathered the rest of my things. I was sad, but I wanted this for myself, to be my own person. Then as I crossed back over the river I turned to look at the two houses one last time. I said a silent goodbye and turned to the forest and ran like hell. And never looked back.

I was pulled from my memories by a voice on plane intercom saying "20 minutes until arrival in Seattle."


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of the airport and saw something that almost made me cry….forest. The tall trees with their tips just swaying in wind. A human couldn't have seen that, but that was one of the many perks of not being human. I waited to make sure no one was watching then silently entered the forest, not running but taking my time, enjoying it. I was listening to the wind blowing, carrying the songs of the birds with it. It could have been hours or weeks that I was walking, I wouldn't have even noticed. I only stopped when I reached a familiar place. The pristine ground covered with wildflowers, surrounded with the tall trees that appeared to touch the clouds. Gentle breezes making the flowers sway, as though they were dancing. This was the meadow, the one I'd been to a thousand times before with my parents, and with Jacob.

Memories came flooding back as I walked to the middle and sat on the grass. Suddenly I thought of the first time I came here with Jacob, I was 2 and had just been hunting when I wanted to show him my favorite place. He'd been so happy that I shared it with him, and it became _our_ place. I started digging in my bag until I found the bracelet he'd given me when I was a child, and put it on. I'd lengthened the strap so it fit my wrist. _That was 9 years ago _I thought, sadly. Here I was; 10 years old, and he probably wouldn't even recognize me. What was I doing? My parents would probably know me, but they'd be ashamed. Would they forgive me? Could they? _It doesn't matter, you have to do this anyway_, I thought. I looked at the sky and at the gray clouds when a small ray of sunlight came through a break. I looked at my hand and saw the slight glittering I hadn't seen in so long, so I rolled up my sleeve to look at my whole arm. My skin didn't sparkle as much as my family's did, but there was a definite shine. I inspected it closely, smiling because I instantly thought of my mom. She was simply radiant in the sunlight. Then I started running, going as fast as I could driven by the memories of my family.

xXxXx

I hadn't ran in a long time. And it was amazing, I felt strong… and powerful. I stated to slow down when I came across a scent I knew. It was a vampire, but I wasn't sure which one. I was getting close to the main house now, and I was nervous, I didn't know what I would find once I got there. The scent I followed was now mixing with others, and that told me they had been here not long ago. I was shaking now. I stopped when I realized I was near the edge of the trees, and had to take a lot of deep breaths. I decided to walk to the door, if I made it that far. I'm sure they knew I was here, it wasn't far away. So I started walking. But then I heard footsteps from inside the house, very quick, light steps. And before I got any further, the door opened, and I was face to face with… Alice. She came down the steps and, slowly, walked up to me, her face one of shock and awe and maybe happiness. I was crying now unable to take it; she was the last person I saw before I left. "Hi… Alice." I said, through tears.

"Renesmee? Is that you?" She looked in my eyes, and smiled. She was so small and strong at the same time; she grabbed me and hugged me.

"Alice, I'm sorry—"

"Oh it is you! You've come back to us." She let go and looked at me, "We missed you, _I _missed you. We all thought you were kidnapped, or dead! What happened where did you go? How did you get back? Did you escape?"

"I—"

"It doesn't matter. You're back!" She almost shouted, then hugged me again, "Let's go inside."

xXxXx

We sat on the white couch in the living room. Not much had changed in the house, except a few décor pieces had been switched around, I'm sure to keep with the trends. But it was the same. The big windows, with the view of the trees and the river, I always loved those. I looked at Alice and she was smiling, she had been for the last 10 minutes. I took her hand.

"I missed you Alice." I said

"I can't even describe how much we _all_ missed you. What happened?" she asked

"It's complicated, but… I left on my own." She looked shocked, and it all came out, "I felt over sheltered and I wanted to see the world, so I planned it and I'm so sorry Alice because you were watching me and I tricked you into leaving so I could go, and I'm just so, so sorry." I had to catch my breath a little after that. I just felt so sad and a little flustered about it, I'd never had to describe it, and I wasn't sure how.

"Um, wow." She finally spoke, "Nessie, do you have any idea how scared we all were? We thought you were dead!"

"I am so sorry; I just hope you'll forgive me. I felt like I had to get out, I had to do something with my life, to travel or something. I just _had_ to."

"You really felt _that_ overprotected?"

"Yes, but I wish I had done it differently now, I was just too scared to before."

"I think I understand." She looked pained "But you should have gone to your parents. They love you enough to listen to you."

"I know that now," I gave a small smile, "Wait… Mom and Dad! What happened, you know, after?" I was scared now.

"Well," She started, "Once I caught up with everyone that day, they asked why and I told them your plan to call Jacob. A few hours later Bella called him, to check on you, and was told that he'd never gotten a call and had been sleeping. Everyone panicked and we came home right away. Once we realized you were gone, Edward found a scent, but it faded. Everyone blamed me at first, before running through every scenario, the worst being that you'd been taken… by the Volturi." I swallowed hard at that. "So Carlisle and Edward traveled to Italy to speak with Aro, but he knew nothing. When they came back we coordinated with the wolves to search for you. We went in groups all over the world; of course Jacob went with Edward and Bella. Nessie, he was so determined to find you like his life depended on it, and was heartbroken when he couldn't find you. After 2 years of this we decided to come home, but not give up. We never gave up on finding you. So for the last few years we went about our lives, but kept a watchful eye, for you."

I was speechless. I had no idea what kind of impact it made on them, but at least they didn't think I was dead. "I had no idea… This is terrible." I felt the tears coming, but I was stronger than that. Then I realized… "Alice, where is everyone?"

"Oh the irony, they're out hunting. They'll be back in a few hours." She answered. "Why don't you rest a while? Oh, and by the way?" She smiled now, "I was never mad at you."

I smiled too, I had hope. Now I had to get ready to explain averything.


End file.
